Uncertainty
by Shanleeworthy
Summary: Rose has been changed to my own character, I wrote this when I was 15 (don't be too harsh). This is my own story with some of Richelle's characters (: I'm also 19 now so my writing has changed (read loved ones)
\- I wrote this story when I was 15, thought i would upload it since I found it

\- I do not own Vampire Academy, I just used the book and some of the characters, and made my own little chapter. Jake and Serena are mine though :)

I opened my eyes to see a beautifully lit room, bright and happy, I stretched, yawned, slipped out of bed, and walked over to the window. I inhaled a breath of fresh air. The cold soothing feeling in my lungs awoke me completely. I smiled and walked over to the mirror to fix my hair, of course it was like a birds nest. My eyes were also a brighter blue today, putting me in an even better mood. I nodded my head smiling and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Mum must have already headed out to work. My mum was a human, and I was an invent, which is half human half vampire. We lived in a world with three types of civilization, humans, invent and vent, which are full vampires. Only a small amount of the human population new about us, that is why I go to a boarding school, in the middle of no where, named St. Louise's, it is located in Palm Springs in California, my family moved here from Australia 3 years ago, the summer vacation has just finished so I am now going back to the hell hole.

I opened the fridge to get the milk, and poured myself a big glass, I gulped it down, feeling the coldness go through my body. I got the cereal, and poured milk into it. I started eating it slowly, but then I began rushing as I saw what the time was.

"Good one Serena, good one." I exclaimed to myself angrily, shaking my head. I ran upstairs to have a quick shower, now that was something I couldn't rush, the steamy hot water, did wonders to my aching body, from my restless night sleep. I quickly got out, brushed my teeth, and basically sprinted to my room. I got out my school uniform, which was a navy blue and sky blue skirt that came beneath my knees, with a sky blue t-shirt, which complemented my blue eyes and tanned skin. My long chocolate brown hair just touched the top of my tailbone when it was out, but I had to wear it up for school. So I put it up, letting the ends of my hair just come beneath my shoulder blades, and put a blue ribbon in my hair to complement my school uniform. I studied my face in the mirror. I had a couple of freckles on my nose, and very long eye lashes, my teeth were straight and white, my lips were full and were pink today. People usually mistake me for human, although I'm not. I never wore makeup, didn't see the need for it, especially for school. I was quite tall, about 5'6 and had a skinny build, but I had wide hips and large breasts, which was unusual for skinny girls. Once I was satisfied with the way I looked I ran out the door, to my bus stop. I saw the bus coming to a stop. I jumped onto it and sat down.

I gave up on the idea of looking out the window, as it was the same thing going past, I was already strikingly hot, luckily the bus had air con. I was excited to get to school, to see Adrian, Jill, Nathan and Christian again. I hadn't seen them at all over the holidays.

The bus entered the school premises. The gates opened, and closed as the bus drove into the little shade area, I got off, and walked into the school looking around, shaking my head.

"It's going to be a long year." I stated, frowning.

I looked over and saw Jill taking her bags up to her room. I ran up to her and gave her a massive hug.

"Hey Jill! Long time no see." I could tell she was happy to see me by the massive grin she had on her face. Jill was a vampire, or a vent as the humans call them, she was tall, and was extremely beautiful. Her gold eyes were large a luminous, her black hair fell down in long curls down beneath her shoulder blades, her plush red lips were stretched into a breath taking smile, I would say she was perfect. She was also my best friend.

"Hey Serena, oh my god I have missed you!" She squeezed me back.

"Do you know what room I am in by any chance?" I asked smiling.

"Yes! You're with me." Her smile said it all; she was as excited as I was.

I walked into the room with her, surprised to see my stuff there already. "My mum must have dropped my stuff off on the way to work." I shrugged and sat on my bed.

"Adrian is excited to see you Serena." She winked and smiled.

"Oh my god, Adrian!" Adrian was also a vent, and we have been close for years, he is also the high school boy, which all the girls loved, and who I also was in love with. We also have some pretty heated moments never leading to sex though, just kissing, sometimes naked. "Where is he Jill?" I asked jumping up.

"He's two doors down, he's also having a party tonight in his dorm room, not surprisingly." She laughed.

"I'll be right back I have to go see him!"

I ran to Adrian's room, and knocked once. He answered it, seeing whom it was his smile widened and he pulled me in for a hug.

"This is one face I will be very sad to part from," He stared into my eyes, smiling. "Hello Serena."

Adrian was about 6'5 and was god dammed sexy. He had brown tousled hair, and emerald green eyes, and a mildly built frame, which had all the girls swooning in to have a look, he was also a spirit user, someone who could dream walk, use compulsion and who could see aura's.

"Hello Adrian," I tried to put on a charming voice. I smiled hoping it was dazzling. And by his expression it worked. "Long time no see."

"Well, well. You haven't changed a bit, you're still as beautiful as ever," His eyes swept over my body, and back up to my eyes. "Oh, I'm having a party tonight, actually in three hours would you like to come?"

"I'd love too, after all you could use a little Serena Sage in the room."

"I most definitely could, would you like to come in?" He gestured to his dorm room, which was already a mess.

"That's okay, thank you for the invite. I wouldn't want to keep you from visiting all your girls," I winked, and bit my lip, attempting to be sexy. "See you tonight, Adrian."

"See you Sage." I turned around to look at him, and he was smiling, I smiled back.

"Jill! Do you have any silver earrings that I could borrow?" I asked looking at her with a flustered expression.

"Yeah, here you go Serena." She laughed and handed me the silver diamond earrings.

"Thank you," I breathed I sigh of a relief. "I don't know what I would do without you Jill."

I put the earrings on, which matched my black tight dress. The dress complemented my curves and eventuated my cleavage. I wore black stilettos to go with the outfit. After a satisfied look in the mirror, Jill who was wearing a tight beige dress, with silver earrings and stilettos walked out the door, she looked absolutely amazing, her wide hips showed in the short dress that she was wearing, and her dark black curls were loose falling down her back, and her gold eyes were decorated with perfectly done make up. She looked amazing. I followed her out the door. The loud music was blasting out of Adrian's room, so we knocked, and he answered.

"Hey Jill, go right in, Christian's over there." He pointed to where Christian was standing, and with a quick wink and breathtaking smile to me, Jill went over to Christian and left me alone with this breathtaking vent, Adrian.

"And hello miss Sage, welcome to Ivashkov valor, enjoy," I shook my head laughing, I could feel Adrian behind me. His hands on my waist, I could feel his lips at my ear. "Do you want to dance?" Adrian asked in a polite fashion.

I turned around to face him. "Of course Mr. Ivashkov, anything for you." I winked, and turned back around, so my back was against his chest.

His lips were at my neck, slowly brushing upward to my ear. "Anything for me? Well, how about we go back to your room?" His lips were against my neck again, sending shivers through my body.

"Not yet, later," I bit my lip, my breathing getting a little heavier, as his hands were sliding up and down my body, to my hips and back to my waist. "Actually lets go now." I grabbed his hand, and took him to my room.

As we walked his expression was hungry. I looked into his eyes, and pushed him onto my bed gently, I bit my lip looking down, I pushed the dresses straps off my shoulders, and un zipped it from the back, sliding it down my legs, I stepped out of it, standing up still looking down. I reached up for my ponytail, and let out my hair, shaking it so it would fall down to my bottom. I heard him catch his breath, and I looked up into his emerald green eyes, I stepped out of the stilettos, and walked towards him. I placed my hands on his chest, and climbed onto his lap, straddling my legs around his waist.

"My god Sage, you. Are. So. Beautiful." His lips found mine slowly at first, but built up into a hungry kiss, filled with passion and lust, I pulled away to kiss his neck, nibbling and sucking, his breathing was erratic, as his hands cupped my breasts. I looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"I'm not having sex tonight Adrian." His expression showed that he was calculating that for a second.

"Okay."

My lips found his again, and I realized how erratic my breathing was. I pulled him down on top of me. I felt his hands go towards my underwear.

"Adrian, wait. I need to get something off my chest." I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah it's your bra, let me help you with that."

"No! Adrian, do you love me?" His expression was confused and then it softened into a sad smile.

"Sage, you know I do. I have for almost 2 years. And every time we are in a moment like this," He gestured to our bodies intertwined. "All heated, it makes me fall for you even more," He took my hand into his, and kissed my palm gently. "The question is, do you love me?" His eyes were so beautiful, so green. I felt as if I was melting. Falling into a pit of emerald stones.

"Adrian, I love you." And then I brought his face back to mine kissing him with such passion that I didn't even know I possessed. I arched my back, giving him an invitation to undo my bra, and that he did, with one hand. Adrian was very skilled at this kind of stuff, which made me feel worthless, as I have never had sex in my life.

"Sage, I would swear you were a dream, and if I touch you, I'm afraid I'll wake up." He was looking into my eyes. I kissed his nose.

"Well, touch me and find out." The rest of my clothes came off, and as did his. I brought his hands to my waist. With a big intake of breath, I pulled him against me, and I could feel his erection on the inside of my thigh. Biting my lip I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"If you don't want to have sex Sage, that is not a good way to stop me from doing it." He unwrapped my legs, and set them down.

"I do want to, Adrian." I was full of lust and passion, and I was fully serious, I did want to loose my virginity to Adrian, I have, for as long as I can remember.

"You… what?" His face was serious. "I don't know, if I can, I don't know how..." He was whispering now.

"You don't know how?"

"Yes I do, and I have. Just not when it mattered," he kissed my collar bone. "Serena… are you sure you want to?"

I lay there, with Adrian for a long minute, thinking about my decision. "Yes Adrian, I want to have sex with you."

Adrian took out a condom in his pocket, and put it on. "Now just lay back, yes it is going to hurt, but I will be as gentle as I can," He kissed my forehead. And whispered his next words. "I love you Serena."

Then he pulled out bodies together, and I could feel the sharp pain, but at the same time, it was amazing. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and while he was kissing my neck, and nibbling, I dug my nails into his back, and let out a soft moan. I moved my hand from his back, and brought it to his face, I moved my face to his and kissed his lips. I whispered his name, in a soft moan, and dug my nails into his back again. He increased his speed a little. I arched my back, moaning a little louder. I could tell he was about to reach climax, and he was whispering my name in soft moans. Then he collapsed on me, and his head was resting on my chest. His breathing was loud and rapid, and so was mine.

"Wow, Sage. That was amazing," He looked into my eyes smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too Adrian." I kissed his cheek, and then his lips.

"Does that mean… you know…" He looked down from my eyes. "Are we dating now?" Then he looked back up, and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Yes Adrian, we are dating now." I grabbed his face and brought it to mine.

It took us a long time to get dressed, as we kept stopping to embrace in a kiss. But we eventually got there, we walked out the door holding hands, and we walked back to his dorm. Everyone was making out, except Jill and Christian they were just talking and laughing. Adrian and I walked over to Jill and Christian. She caught sight of our hands, and her eyes widened, and then her grin showed it all.

"Oh my god Serena, are you two…"

"Dating?" I laughed, and looked into Adrian's eyes, he brought his lips to mine, with a light peck, that still made my heart race. "Yes we are."

She was looking into my eyes. I could tell she was using spirit to look at my aura. "You have much to tell me Serena."

"Why yes, I do." I winked.

Jill kissed Christian goodbye, and I kissed Adrian, and I didn't want to go, but Jill was pulling me away, I gave him one last smile, and he smiled back winking.

We got into our dorm room, and Jill turned around her eyes wide and eager.

"Spill it, spill it now."

"Oh my god, Jill it was amazing, every touch, every embrace, the way our lips met, the way his lips were hungry on my neck," I took a breath, and looked up at her and she was smiling widely, showing her fangs. "He is amazing, Jill, I never realised how much I've missed and loved him until now."

"Serena, I always knew you two were going to get together," Jill was still smiling widely. "And so did everybody else to be honest."

"What?" I stared at her, with a confused expression. "What do you mean by "and everybody else"."

"Well, you and Adrian were the talk around St Louise's, everybody was talking about how you and Adrian were meant for each other," She shrugged. "And I honestly think you two are," I looked down, and realised I was smiling. Everybody thought that Adrian and I were meant to be together. I looked up and Jill was looking at me with a thoughtful expression. "I love you like a sister Serena, and if he hurts you in any way… My god will he want to run." Her expression darkened, and I laughed.

"Don't worry Jill, he won't hurt me. I'm trained in the art of battle. I will kick his ass," I walked up to Jill, and gave her a hug. "I'm too spoilt for my own good. I honestly don't deserve any of this. You, Adrian, Nathan… Oh my god Nathan! I haven't seen him in ages." I pulled away from Jill.

"Nathan was at the party Serena, he was making out with Celine." I opened my mouth to say something, but then stopped myself. Nathan was my best friend, he was a invent like me, so we had many things in common. But the last time I saw him, he hated Celine, and so did I.

"Nathan… was making out with, Celine?" I stared at Jill in disbelief. "B-but he hates her, he despises her!" I took a deep breath, and shook my head. "What is he doing?" I could feel my head shaking on it's own. Jill walked over to me, and kissed my forehead, taking my hand in hers.

"Don't worry about Nathan anymore Serena. You've got Adrian now." I smiled up at her, and squeezed her hand.

"I would be so lost without you Jill, you don't even understand."

Jill and I got dressed into our p-jays, and got into bed. The teachers would have just started arriving tonight, so tomorrow there won't be any school as it will be a Saturday. I smiled at that thought and let my mind wander off into a deep sleep. I found myself in a spirit dream, with of course, Adrian.

"Hello little invent." He smiled at me and hugged me into his chest. "I know I'm only two doors down, but I always want to see you." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

I kissed his collarbone lightly, as that is all I could reach with his tall vent physique. I looked into his emerald green eyes and gave him, what I hope looked like a dazzling smile. He smiled back, and brought his lips down onto mine. Soft like velvet, yet hot and sent what felt like electric zaps through my body. I kissed him back with urgency, wanting him like I had him about 2 hours ago. He was surprised by my reaction, and to be honest, so was I. I've never wanted a person as badly as I wanted Adrian at this moment. But of course, he pushed me away gently.

"You're a feisty one aren't you Serena." He raised his eyebrow, and smiled showing his fangs. I bit my lip gently, pulling him back towards me. I brought his face back down to mine, and kissed him with a fierceness I didn't know I had. I was about to undo his shirt when he pulled back from the kiss, still holding me in his warm embrace.

"W-what, why did you stop?" I breathed, disappointed in him moving away.

"You're being woken up little invent." He smiled and just as he kissed my forehead, the dream world around me slowly evaporated in a misty glaze, and put me back into the real world.

I noticed Jill on the side of my bed with her hands on my shoulders, with wide and luminous eyes, even in the poor lighting her gold eyes shone.

"Jill? Are you okay?" I asked coking my head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Her expression turned to relief, and shook her head. "You were moving around everywhere, I had to see what was wrong, but when I came down to check on you, you stopped moving. I thought you were dead, because you weren't waking up," Her eyebrows rolled in, giving her an angry expression. "You scared the shit out of me Serena!" She was now standing up, glaring at me.

"Oh my god, I swear I didn't do it on purpose Jill, I was in a spirit dream with Adrian," I smiled up at her with an adoring smile. Her expression was now friendly, and relieved. "Sorry about the scare, we were… err, making out."

She practically fell over with laughter, catching herself on the desk. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Serena, I just interrupted you." Her laughter kept going on, and I shook my head and started laughing with her.

"God, go to bed, let me sleep." I smiled.

I thought I heard her mumble "Or let you go make out with Adrian."

I lay back into my bed, thinking if Adrian was going to come back into my dreams, but no the rest of my night was dream free, sadly.

"Serena!" I jumped out of bed hitting my head on one of the planks beneath Jill's bed. And rolled over in pain. Jill ran over to me, giggling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up so suddenly, but we have company."

"Ow Jill, I think you killed about 400 brain cells," I got up squinting from the pain in my right eyebrow. "Who's here," I looked at the clock it was 7:30. "At 7:30!" I looked at her with disgust.

"It's Adrian and Christian, they bought some breakfast for us, they're coming in, in about 3 minutes."

"3 minutes! I look like shit, how am I- Hey! You had time to get ready and look hot."

"Of course I did, as I don't have as much trouble as you waking up." She rolled her eyes, and started laughing.

"Um, make that 1 minute they're just beginning to walk up the stairs now."

I threw my hands up and went back to my bed to sit down.

"Do we have any ice in the fridge?" I looked over at Jill raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, I'll get you the bag," Jill walked over to me, and handed me the ice. I put it on my eye brow, sighing at how good the cold felt. "Thank you."

We heard a soft knock at the door, and Jill's expression was breath taking. Christian entered the door first, giving Jill a long and exaggerated embrace.

Christian was a vent like Adrian and Jill, he was no where near as good looking as Adrian, but he was good looking, he had sapphire blue eyes like mine, he was a little shorter than Adrian, a built physique from him working out, and he had a little boy face, that Jill adored about him. He wasn't much for me. I go for the real men. That was when Adrian Ivashkov walked in.

Adrian was a vent. He was more like a god than a vampire. He was tall, strikingly gorgeous, he had brown tousled hair, and green emerald eyes, which made me melt every time I saw him, he gave me a smile, showing his glowing white teeth, he walked towards me, gliding his hand through his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and his lips met mine. He kissed me with passion, it made me feel the way I wanted to, loved, admired everything a girl could want when she was with a guy she loves. I slid my hand up his shirt, exploring his muscled stomach and chest. I then caught a glimpse of Christian and Jill watching us intently. I pulled away from Adrian, feeling the awkward tension. It was Adrian who spoke first.

"Um, we brought you breakfast." He flashed me a smile and then Jill. I stared at him wide eyed, trying not to laugh.

"Thank you," I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. "Care to join us?"

"Don't mind if I do," Christian's deep voice stunned me as he smiled at Adrian and I. "If you two love birds can cope with not touching each other for 15 minutes whilst we eat." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed. Jill and Christian walked over to the little table Jill and I have in the corner of the room. And placed the McDonalds on the table, the smell was overwhelming, and it only just hit me how hungry I actually was. I scoffed down two hash browns and a bacon and egg McMuffin. I looked over at Jill and Christian and they were talking intently. I looked at Adrian, and he was staring at me with his beautiful eyes, just then I could really take in his features. His tousled brown hair always done to look stylishly messy, his perfect full lips, his emerald green eyes always striking me, they looked so beautiful with his olive skin. Today he wore a green cashmere sweater, with just the collar of a beige t-shirt showing underneath. He also wore beige jeans, rolled up at the bottom, and black high top converse. He caught me looking at him admiringly and flashed me one of his crooked smiles. He walked over to the table, and sat down across from me.

"Like what you see?" He winked and smiled wider.

"Sure do, but you were staring at me first." I winked back and giggled.

"Yes sage, you aren't wrong there," he gave me a knowing smile. "You look beautiful today." He motioned a hand towards my pyjamas. And chuckled.

"Oh quiet, I just woke up to Jill yelling and telling me to wake up, also bashing my head on the bottom of her bunk. I would say I can look like this for the time being." I took a quick bite of my McMuffin and pulled my eyebrows in to make myself look angry.

It obviously didn't work because he just laughed.

"You know I'm joking Serena," he leaned in towards me lowering his voice to a whisper. "You're always beautiful to me." He leaned back and gave me a heart-melting smile.

We stared at each other for a while, not saying a word just taking in each other's features. I stood up and walked over to where he was standing. He stood up as well, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood on my toes and stretched my neck up so our lips could embrace in a soft meaningful kiss.

I had a feeling the kiss wasn't supposed to go on as long as it did, and that Christian and Jill would be staring. I looked over and they were gone. I looked at Adrian with a confused expression.

He shrugged and kissed my forehead.

"Christian and Jill have gone to get a feeder."

"Oh," his lips on my forehead were distracting me. "Does this mean we're alone?"

He laughed and pulled me against his chest. "Yes that does mean we are alone."

I took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Mm, you smell so good." I whispered in his ear.

His hands were tracing my spine. It felt so good. "So do you Sage."

I kissed his lips once and pulled back. "Come have a shower with me."

I stood up and pulled him to the bathroom shutting the door. I began to take off my pyjama shirt, and pants. He already had his cashmere sweater and beige shirt off. His muscled stomach was amazing, his v muscle was standing out and the way he was looking at me turned me on. The way his eyes burned into my soul, and filled me with passion and lust. I walked towards him letting my hands rest on his chest. I then pulled him against me into a soft embrace. I brought our lips together and it was hungry straight away, his hands went to my underwear first, and I slid them off without hesitation. He reached behind my back and undid my bra one handed once again. I slip my hands down to his v muscle and began tracing lines. He was breathing heavy and I knew he was turned on. I undid he button and slid the zipper down. He took off his pants, and his underwear. Still holding his hand, I walked over to the shower and turned it on waiting for the hot water, his hands were tracing circles around my waist and my sternum, which was turning me on as well. As the water was warm, I walked in and pulled him in with me. I backed up into the warm trickling water; it felt wonderful against my skin. He walked in with me and pushed me against the back of the shower lightly. His lips were lightly tracing my forehead, moving to my left temple, brushing his lips closer and closer to mine. His hands were at my hips edging me closer to his hips. He pulled me against him until our hip bones were touching, I wrapped my legs around him, so that he held me in a position where my legs were wrapped around his waist, and my warms around his neck. He had his arms around my waist, pulling me tighter against him. I could feel his warm breath against my neck, which raised goose bumps on my body. His breathing was heavy and it made my breathing heavy as well.

"I love you Serena." He whispered against my neck.

I smiled, and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you too Adrian."

Then the passion came and we ended up loosing ourselves the way we did last night, it was once again amazing. But it was even more amazing because my body didn't hurt afterward. It felt of pure bliss and affection. Adrian was the one I loved and would be for a long time. He loved me the same, and when we are together, it is like we just could not stop touching each other, after a minute passes I begin thinking about the way he touched me, and kissed my neck, and the way his breathing comforted me. And thanks to my thinking, it leads to this.

We were then out of the shower by then, and today was our last day before we had out first school lesson. So we just lay there in the bed, naked body against naked body. It was like a dream for me.

"I think I like the shower, more than the bed," Adrian was looking at me with such love and passion, it hurt my heart. "Don't you?"

"Why yes, that is why I invited to into my shower," I rolled over so my body was touching his again. He was so warm. "And not my bed." I winked at him and kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back and pulled me into his chest for a soft embrace.

Two hours has past and we're still laying there together not saying a word, not even bothering to get changed. Just laying there staring into each other's eyes, and an occasional peck on the lips. I felt like I could be myself with Adrian, he was my main source to everything. I would vent to him about everything that was worrying me, and he would vent back. We had a perfect relationship.

"Would you like to go out today?" Adrian asked, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look at me.

I smiled up at him. "Yes I would love that." I sat up with him, and got out of bed. I walked over to where my underwear and bra were laying. I picked them up and put them on, sliding my underwear on first, and then clipping my bra up behind my back. I turned to face Adrian and he was staring at me with a thoughtful expression, and wonder. I flashed him a smile, and he flashed me one back.

"You're so beautiful Sage," He got out of bed, and walked towards me, pulling me close to him. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He kissed my forehead, and pulled back, so his emerald green eyes could study my face. He tapped my nose with his pointer finger, and squinted his nose up in a cute cheeky smile. I laughed and kissed his collarbone.

I watched Adrian get dressed, into his beige t-shirt and his green cashmere sweater. He slid his beige jeans up and re-rolled them at the bottom. He put his long black socks on then his black converse. He was back to looking like the Adrian that I loved. But he definitely looked better with his clothes off. I smiled at that thought. Then Adrian turned to me, eyes beaming happily.

"Well aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Oh, do you want me to get dressed?" I winked.

His expression was aghast. "Of course not. There is not a girl on this earth, not even Miranda Kerr, that looks as good as you do in your bra and underwear," He walked towards me smiling. "But I don't want any man on this campus to see my gorgeous girl walking around in her bra and underwear now do I? That would make their whole life, and I don't want that," He's expression turned to a cheeky looking expression. "But you can get naked in front of me whenever you want."

I laughed and walked over to my wardrobe, and I picked a light dress to wear today, it was red, and had the back cut out so it showed all of my back, and I new it would complement my complexion well. I picked a pair of black sandals that had a little bow on the side. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail, and shook it out letting my long hair fall to my tailbone. I looked over at Adrian watching me intently.

"You know I wouldn't really call that dress a dress, it shows basically your whole body off. I like it if it's in front of me, but because we are going out, I want you to be dressed as a nun."

I shook my head and laughed out loud. "No Adrian," I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I am not going to get dressed as a nun for you," I kissed his forehead. "I am your girlfriend, you are my boyfriend that is all that matters, I won't go off with some random guy, as long as I have you," He smiled and kissed my cheek. "We are going." I stood up taking his hand in mine, and we walked out. I saw Jill and Christian out on their patio, Jill was wearing one of Christian's shirts, so I knew what just went on in their room. I smiled at the two cuddling on the patio. I walked past them still holding Adrian's hand.

"Well that was obvious what they just did." Adrian snorted.

"Yeah well, you can't say anything because we just did it as well." I winked at him and pushed him lightly.

"Ow, what was that for?" He looked at me, arching his eyebrows.

I smiled and pushed him again. "It's my way of showing love."

He laughed out loud. "No it's not, your way of showing love is when you're in bed with me…" His words stopped when he saw Nathan standing near the stairs, staring at me. "Hello Nathan." Adrian said coldly narrowing his eyes.

Adrian and Nathan hated each other, because when I was dating Nathan Adrian was in love with me as well, and after Nathan broke my heart Adrian was always there for me.

Nathan is tall and he has shoulder length blonde hair, which fell down his face making him look like a god. He also has sky blue coloured eyes, a small amount of freckles on his nose, which gives him the cute trait, he was as tall as Adrian but was not a vent, he was a invent like me. He surfed occasionally that's what gives him the tanned skin, his smile was beautiful, straight teeth and perfect lips, to me he was exactly like Adrian but blonde, and had more of a life. Today he was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt with blues, yellows and pink colours, all the buttons were done up, he wore khaki pants, with low top converse. He smiled at me, and scowled at Adrian.

"Hello Adrian," he scowled at him, but forced a smile. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Hey Serena, I've missed you."

I didn't know what to do, so I hugged him back lightly. He held on to the hug, which made me look over at Adrian, and he was staring with disbelief. "Um, hey Nathan."

"You can let go now, Nathan." Adrian said with a cold voice, and through narrowed eyes.

"Oh my apologies," he smiled at Adrian sarcastically. "Oh miss Sage, may I just add that you look exceptionally gorgeous today." He ran his finger down my spine. I didn't know what to do. I walked back slightly, and just stared wide eyed.

"That's enough Nathan, she's mine now. You have no right to touch her like that!" Adrian growled walking over to Nathan to stare at him.

"Oh Adrian, I know she's yours, but she was once mine, and she is my best friend" He flashed a wicked smile.

"Yeah she was once yours, until you treated her like shit!" Adrian yelled.

"That was when I was young, I'm older now. And I'm grown up," he looked over at me and winked. "I am a man, I know how to treat a girl now."

"Yeah well, she's mine. Go find another girl to tamper with," Adrian walked over to me and locked his lips with mine, I reacted to his kiss like I always did, pulling him closer to me, tangling my fingers in his hair.

Adrian pulled away, and startled me. "She's. Mine." He took my hand and led me down the stairs. I turned to face Nathan. His expression was hard to read, it was sad, but then again it confused me. It was like he knew Adrian was wrong or something. I shook away that thought and smiled up at Adrian.

"I love you." I smiled stopping him.

"And I love you." He smiled back, circling his arms around my waist. I stood on my toes, and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." I laughed at his protests.

"We have plenty of time for this later." I bit my lip, and traced a finger of his bottom lip. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car. Adrian was quite wealthy. He owned multiple sports cars, jeeps and one Audi. But today he chose to drive his jeep, which I approved greatly of.

We got into the car and set off to Addison's, my mum's favourite restaurant. I have only been here one other time, but that was because mum couldn't afford to eat here all the time. But Adrian could. I laughed at my thoughts, and Adrian looked over at me, his emerald eyes beaming.

"What are you thinking?" He smiled, showing his perfect teeth.

"Just how Addison's is my mum's favourite restaurant." I smiled back at him.

"Oh really? It's my dad's favourite as well." Adrian and I both laughed.

We got to the restaurant and walked in silently. The lady at the counter walked over to us, she was stunning for a human, about as tall as me, brown eyes, long blonde hair, plush cheeks, with a couple of freckles splashed over her nose. She had a curvy body, but was more on the skinny side. She took one look at Adrian and smiled widely at him, basically ignoring me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled only at him.

"Table for two please." Adrian smiled at me.

She looked at me now, but still only smiled at him. "No worries just follow me please."

She led us to a quiet table, behind a curtain where no body seemed to be. Adrian flashed her a breath taking smile, which I knew would have left her dazed, she stood there for an extra 2 seconds staring at him, then left.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that to people."

"Hmm?"

"That thing you do with your eyes, and the way you smile." He looked at me, with the same expression he did with the waiter. I melted.

"See! You're doing it now," I looked away smiling. "You don't know the effect you have on people." I felt a finger under my chin, to turn my face back to him.

"Do I give you the effect, Sage?"

I blushed and looked down. "You always do." I looked back up and his expression was soft and made me want to kiss him.

The waiter came back in with our menus, her expression changed when she saw how close we were together. I sat back, but he didn't.

"Um, here's your menu's." She looked at both of us quickly, and walked away awkwardly.

I looked back at Adrian, and smiled biting my lip. "Well that was awkward."

"No, not really. I could have made it a lot more awkward." He stared at me with a hungry expression.

"And how do you suppose you could have done that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like this." With lightning fast speed, he pulled me onto his lap, pushing my skirt to my waist. He was kissing my neck, and sliding his hands all over my body. I was breathing heavy, and I grabbed a handful of his shirt in my fist.

"Adrian, stop," I said breathless. "If she walks in it's going to be messy. And I don't know how much longer I can stand this before I want you, and will get you."

His lips moved towards my collarbone, kissed each one, then moved towards my chest, and one of his hands cupped my breasts. I bit my lip, and placed my hands on his shoulders. I couldn't handle it.

"Adrian, stop it." I laughed. And I moved to slide back so I could look at his face.

That one movement brought us both to a halt. I stared into his eyes. He was hungry, hungry for me. And I was hungry for him. I moved back into the position I was first in, and I slowly started to grind on him. His lips were at my neck again, kissing me, pushing me down against him. He let out a soft groan. "My. God. I want you so badly right now." He whispered.

I bit my lip. "Toilets?"

I didn't have to ask anymore, he was already pulling me towards the toilets. We went into the disabled toilet, and locked the door. I flung myself towards him, pushing him towards the toilet; he set the seat down, and sat on it, pulling me down so I was straddling him again. He pulled my dress over my body, so that it lay on the floor next to us. I took off his shirt, and explored his body with my fingers. I undid the button on his jeans, and unzipped them. He pulled them down to his ankles. We were both just in our underwear now, and I took advantage of it. I started grinding on him again. I kissed his shoulder, and still had my hands exploring his body. I moved my hands towards my underwear, and slid them off; he slid his off as well. I sat on his lap again, feeling his erection against me. I stared into his eyes, my breathing still frantic, his as well. His eyes were wide, and his pupils were dilated. It was like I was his drug, and he was mine. He pulled me onto his erection, and I slid down, my breathing increasing again. I placed my hands on either side of his neck, and moved in to kiss his mouth. He kissed me back, thrusting in and out of me. I let out a soft moan, not loud enough for anyone to hear, he got a little faster, and I let out a louder moan. He kissed my neck going faster and faster, I dug my nails into his back and basically screamed. Thank god there was no body near the toilets to hear us. He climaxed, and let out a loud groan, and I climaxed and fell on him. My breathing was heavy, and so was his.

"That was the best sex, I have ever experienced." He whispered.

"Me too," I looked up and stared into his emerald eyes. "I don't know how I am ever going to stop." I got up and put my underwear back on, and he put his back on. I slid the dress back over my body; I looked in the mirror, and fixed my hair. Adrian was already dressed, and was waiting for me, at the door. He opened it for me, and kissed my forehead as we walked out. We walked towards the entry door, to leave, and the waiter stared.

"You two haven't even eaten yet, why are you leaving?" She asked stunned.

"Just realised we had homework to finish," he smiled at her. "Thanks anyway." He took hold of my hand, smiling down at me warmly. We walked out together, still fazed by the passion that we just encountered with each other.

"Serena. I-eh, didn't mean for it to get so passionate in there."

"Oh, no. That was wonderful, don't get me wrong it was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but we just drive each other crazy."

He laughed out loud, and hugged me tighter to his chest. "The amount of love I have for you should be illegal." He kissed my forehead, and mumbled. "I love you."

I smiled at the feel of his lips on my forehead, and hugged him, mumbling into his chest that I loved him too.

We arrived back at the school, and Nathan was standing there with his friend, who I did not recognise. But wow, was he good looking. He was taller than Nathan, only by a little. He had chocolate brown hair, with dark blue eyes, he was not as tanned as Nathan, but he did have a slight tan, I would say he was a vent. His lips were the most amazing things I have ever seen, and his smile was warm, and welcoming, I could feel my jaw dropping. He was wearing a long white t-shirt which ended at the mid point of his thigh, he had denim jeans on, which were rolled up to show his ankles, he also wore low top white converse, he saw me looking at him, and gave me a shy, but welcoming smile.

I gave them both a smile, but mostly more towards Nathan's friend, which I hoped was cute. I think it worked because Nathan and his friend stopped talking, and they both smiled widely looking dumbfounded. Adrian rolled his eyes at me, and chuckled.

"And you think I mesmerise girls, look at you, one smile and they are mesmerised."

I laughed, and shook my head. "I was just being friendly."

Adrian kissed my forehead, and left for his dorm. I stood there looking around, as Adrian was walking up the stairs, entering his room.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, breathing in small amounts of the fresh air. I turned around to look at Nathan and his friend again. They were both looking at me still. I blushed, a little embarrassed that they caught me looking at them.

I heard a low chuckle from one of them. But it definitely wasn't Nathan.

"Hey Serena, you can come over if you want. I want you to meet my friend Jake." I looked over at them again, and gave an uneasy smile.

"It's okay Nathan, I think I'll go back to my dorm." I began to turn, but stopped as I heard Nathan's protests.

"Wait, Serena," I faced Nathan this time, whose smile was hard to resist. "I really want you to meet him."

I let out a little giggle, and walked towards them both, moving my hair to the side of my neck, letting the long dark hair fall down to my ribs. I fluttered my dark eyelashes, and gave Nathan's friend, whose name was Jake an innocent smile.

"Hello Jake," I held out my hand, still smiling innocently. "I am Serena Sage, it's a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes wouldn't leave mine. His smile just grew as he brought my hand to his lips, letting his perfect plush lips connect to my hand. I melted a little.

"Hello Serena, the pleasure is all mine." He looked up from my hand, his dark blue eyes staring into mine.

"Oh god, I can feel the tension between you two, it's actually crazy." Nathan's face was shocked.

I blushed, and pulled my hand away. "I better get going," I whispered looking down smiling. "It was lovely to meet you Jake." I turned around, walked up the stairs to my dorm, and shut the door quietly. I saw Jill sitting on the balcony with Christian.

"Jill, I'm back, and I have to tell you something!" I yelled excited.

I heard Jill whisper something to Christian. I then I saw her come inside through the glass doors. "Oh, I love a good gossip story, please go on."

I lowered my voice to a whisper, so only she could hear. "Have you seen the new guy that is with Nathan?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No, I have not. Is he a looker?" She asked widening her eyes.

"Oh my god, yes he is. Come with me, I must show you." I grabbed her hand, and took her to where I was 60 seconds ago.

Nathan and Jake were still there talking. I did a little squeal, as they must have heard the noise we were making in the bushes. Jake turned around and we got the full view of him, his dark hair was falling down his face, and his dark blue eyes looked black from a distance.

Jill froze, and looked me right in the eyes. "Oh. My. God. Serena, he is absolutely stunning, I think he might be the best looking guy I have ever seen." We turned to face them again, but they were gone. Then we heard a noise behind us, we looked up and it was Jake and Nathan.

"What are you two doing?" Nathan seemed amused.

"Um, we were looking for Jill's earring."

"But she's wearing her earrings." Jake pointed out.

I closed my eyes, wanting to die. "No, it was another one. One she wasn't wearing."

Jake laughed and put out his hand. "Need a hand?" He gave me a crooked smile. I took his hand in mine, which was much larger than I expected. I looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thanks."

"No worries, Serena." Our eye contact was amazing. I didn't want to look away, until I heard Jill clear her throat in frustration.

"Are you going to help me? Or are you two just going to walk off and make love in a bush, and forget about me."

I giggled, and helped her up. "No Jill, I have a boyfriend silly."

I heard Nathan chuckle quietly. I turned to face him, and he was staring at me.

"What Nathan?" I asked smiling.

"Your boyfriend is a dickhead." He snorted.

I looked at Jake and his expression was unreadable, I think I may have just hurt him by saying I had a boyfriend.

"Anyway, I must be going I think. As we do have school tomorrow, and I still haven't unpacked." He gave me a sad smile, and Jill and kiss on the hand. "Lovely talking to you girls."

"Yeah, see ya' Serena." Nathan gave us a smile, and walked off with Jake.

Jill and I watched them walk away, we looked at each other and I gave her a little wink. She rolled her eyes and nudged my shoulder.

"You have a boyfriend Serena." She raised her eyebrows, and gave me a serious expression.

"Yes I know, I wasn't thinking about anything like that with him, he just seems like a cool kind of guy. Someone I'd like to get closer to." I flashed Jill a friendly smile. And she smiled back.

"Yes I know."

We set off back to our dorm, to get ready for the dinner that we always had one night before the school semester starts. It's always a formal dress up, and if you were not formal enough, they'd kick you out, typical boarding schools.

I went into my cupboard and decided to wear a red dress, which had the back cut out, like all my dresses. It was tight but finished at my ankles, it was a stretchy material, so it complemented my wide hips, and petite waist. I chose champagne colored stilettos, and my dark hair was worn out, with loose curls falling to my bottom. I wore a diamond necklace and a silver bracelet to complement the necklace.

I wore a light shade of foundation, and black eye shadow, with eyeliner and a small amount of red lipstick. I flicked my long eyelashes up with the black mascara, letting the length increase.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Jill sitting on the bed in her pyjamas, my eyes widened, as I was about to say something. Then I saw how pale her face was. I rushed over to her and wrapped my right arm around her.

"I'm guessing you're not coming Jill?"

"No I am not coming Serena." She moaned in pain.

"Are you going to be okay, or would you like me to stay?" I asked feeling the pain for her.

"No, you go," she looked into my eyes and smiled. "You look breathtaking Serena."

I smiled, and kissed her cheek softly. "I'll be back soon."

I got up, and walked out the door shutting, and locking it. I saw Jake walking down the stairs, and yelled out to him to wait up. He stopped immediately and flashed me the most gorgeous smile ever. I smiled back, and held out my hand for him to shake. He took my hand in his, and kissed it lightly.

"Hello Miss. Sage. You're looking absolutely breathtaking tonight."

I blushed slightly. "Oh, why thank you." I smiled sweetly.

He smiled wider and placed his hand on my waist. "Would you like me to escort you to the dinner, or is your boyfriend coming?" His voice hissed as he said "boyfriend".

"Adrian will be drinking tonight, I highly doubt he will be coming to the dinner, so yes. You may escort me to the dinner."

Jake's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "He is choosing drinking, over spending the last night of the holidays with you?"

I looked back into his eyes, and shrugged. "Well, he is addicted to that stuff, he would choose it over anyone," I shook my head letting out a sad sigh. "But the sad thing is, he turns into a monster when he drinks it."

"You do not deserve that Serena," Jake stopped in his tracks, his face filled with confusion and a slight anger, which then changed to sadness. "You do not deserve it at all," He looked into my eyes, and gave me a smile. "Sorry, I shouldn't be interrupting your life. I just want you to know, that you do not deserve it. What he is doing is wrong. He must know that it is hurting you, right?"

"Well it's hard to tell with him, he's hot one minute, but then he's cold. Right now he is hot, because we have just gotten into a relationship, but he gets sick of me easy."

"How could he get sick of you?"

"Quite easily, I am very needy, and love lots of cuddles." I smiled shyly.

Jake's smile returned and he dropped his head still smiling. "It's funny you should say that Serena, because I love cuddles as well." He looked up still smiling.

I smiled back thoughtfully. "Oh really?"

"Why yes, I don't know where I'd be without them!" His smile grew wider as he spoke, and I was melting. He looked down at me still smiling. "I'm actually a very needy person, so don't feel like you're the only needy person around."

I continued to smile, and moved closer to him, to wrap my arms around him, in a small yet meaningful embrace. "I'm glad to hear that," I let go and took a step backward, his eyes were bright and happy. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, uh. That doesn't, uh."

I smiled and put my finger over his lips. "Don't, it's okay I won't do it again."

"No, that's not what I was trying to say, I was trying to say thank you, that was, uh, lovely."

I giggled, and fluttered my eyelashes. "No problem."

"We should keep going, before I melt."

"Yes I agree, c'mon." I took his hand and took him towards the hall where everyone was being seated for dinner. I saw miss Leone, she hated me because ever time she said something rude and un-called for to another student, I'd stick up for them and always win. She gave me a forced smile, and I didn't even bother smiling back.

Jake and I went to our assigned seats, and sat with Nathan and some In-Vent like me, she looked high, and was dressed extremely slutty. She gave me a dreamy smile, and I looked at Nathan shaking my head. How could he have brought a blood whore to dinner? I forced a smile towards Jake.

"I need to talk with Nathan for a minute, I'll be right back." I said through clenched teeth.

I walked over to Nathan grabbing his arm angrily, pushing him to the side of the room. "Nathan, how can you be so rude, you brought a blood whore?"

"Calm down Sage, it's just a little fun." He laughed.

"Do you think wrecking her status, and embarrassing her is fun?"

"Well, uh-"

"Take her back to her dorm now, you scum bag!"

"Okay, okay! Jesus Christ, calm down Serena, it was just a little fun." He began walking towards the endorphin filled girl, and helped her up, walking her out of the hall.

I took a deep breath, and sat next to Jake still forcing a smile. "Sorry about that Jake."

"No worries, I think it was good of you to do that," he smiled. "Nathan should know better than to bring a blood whore to dinner."

"Yes he should, but I have dated Nathan before, he loves to be the centre of attention."

"Yes, I definitely agree with you there," Jake pursed his lips and looked towards the wall. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Nathan?" His eyes shot back to mine, his blue eyes piercing mine.

"Well, it's a funny story, Nathan cheated on me with a blood whore," I looked at his expression and laughed. "Yes I know, typical right, anyway. I caught Nathan and this blood whore in bed they were doing the deed." I laughed at how stupid I sounded. "Never mind, it's over now, I'll never touch him again."

"Wow, that's interesting. Nathan tells me everyday how much he misses you, and how much he wants you back, now I know why you don't take him back."

I looked into Jake's sapphire blue eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'm glad you understand why I would never take him back. I've also got Adrian now, he is my heart and soul."

Jake's eyes fell from mine, and he smiled. "Oh yes, I keep forgetting about Adrian."

I smiled at him, and cocked my head to the left. "Are you okay? You seem down."

"Nah, I'm fine. C'mon we better get you back to Adrian, he would be worrying."

Jake and I walked back to my dorm in silence, I saw Adrian waiting for me, I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He looked down and turned. "Maybe little one. Bye Serena."

I stood confused as to why he said maybe. My thoughts were interrupted by laughter. I turned to see Adrian laughing his head off.

"Oh, "little one" how I will miss you."

"Shut up Adrian, he's a friend, and at least he had the guts to take me to the dinner."

"Oh hush Serena, you know why I didn't go, I was drunk, and I still am."

"Yeah well if you weren't drunk you would have taken me, maybe you should have thought about that before you actually got drunk." I stormed up the stairs and Adrian stood in front of me.

"Don't be cranky little invent, I am here now aren't I? Why can't we enjoy our time together now?" His arms encircled me, making me relax, until the smell of his vodka startled my senses..

\- to be continued, maybe.


End file.
